She's Gotta Have It
by hydeseeker
Summary: Jackie and Hyde are heating up, but why is Hyde putting on the brakes? (Fez before loss of virginity, and Kitty helping out Hyde with the TLC) please read & respond


She's Gotta Have it  
  
--I obviously don't own Hyde or Jackie.. or any of the others. If I did own Hyde you can bet I would be doing something else rather than writing this. Heh.  
  
Breakfast at the Foreman House.  
  
Kitty is sitting at the table with Red. Eric enters, coughing.  
  
Kitty: Morning sweetie. How're you feeling? Can I get you some juice? We've gotta fight those little bacteria with all we've got. You're looking sort of pale.  
  
Eric: (helping himself to cornflakes) Mom, I'm fine, just a cold.. really. (Suddenly gets an idea) Though maybe I could stay home from school  
  
Red: (putting down the newspaper) For God's sake Kitty have you just met the boy? He's pale. He's spindly. That's our son. And you mister, are still going to school. When I was in Korea do you think I got out of shooting at those crazy foreigners because I had the sniffles?  
  
Eric: While I suppose you could equate you know, war with um, say oh I don't know, Algebra. but don't you think that technically you were the foreigner Dad. it being you know, their country and all.  
  
Red: Can it, smartass. Where's that hairy hippie. You know, the one we DIDN'T plan on clothing and sheltering.  
  
Eric: I was planned?  
  
Red: Dumbass  
  
Kitty: You were a surprise sweetie (kisses Eric's forehead) Oh my gosh, Steven's gonna be late. Steeeephen!!!  
  
Eric: Mom, I am sure I can speak for Hyde as well as myself when I say, We're just fine with not going to school.  
  
Red: You, move!  
  
Eric: (grabbing books and running out the door) Sir yes sir.  
  
The basement. Hyde and Jackie are cuddled up on his bed asleep and fully clothed.  
  
Kitty: (coming down the stairs) Steeephen!  
  
Inside bedroom, unknowing of Kitty's approach Jackie bolts upright in bed.  
  
Jackie: Ohmigod! Do you know what time it is?  
  
Hyde (mumbling): Jackie. Do you have to get up like a poptart?  
  
Jackie: It's morning ! We fell asleep. Oh my God.. I have to go to school, I am going to be late. and my skin won't be it's normal luster. And I'm a cheerleader! This is all YOUR fault.  
  
Hyde: (getting up and throwing on boots): Baby, if my having you sleep over gets you thrown of the cheerleading team I consider it a win-win situation. Wait a minute? MY fault? You're the one who came over in the middle of the night looking for some loving because you spent too much time looking at pictures of Lou Majors in your stupid girlie magazine.  
  
Jackie:( hands on hips advancing towards him excitedly)LEE Majors Steven! LEE Majors. You know, the 6 Million Dollar Man!  
  
Hyde: Like I care. (smirks) besides.. there's only one man you need worry about. (He grabs her roughly and pulls her to him)  
  
Jackie: Aww, SteephEN this is just like that episode of the Love Boat where Captain Stuby..  
  
Hyde: Jacks?  
  
Jackie: Right, I'm spoiling it. Kiss me.  
  
They proceed to suck face, slowly Jackie pulls Hyde on top of her on the bed.  
  
Kitty: (outside the door) Honey it's time to scoot off to school.  
  
(turns knob) You don't want to be  
  
(opens door and sees them making out on bed) pregnant!  
  
Commericials  
  
Kitty: (covering eyes ): Oh my God!  
  
(all go out to the basement)  
  
Hyde: Mrs. Foreman I can explain-  
  
Jackie: Oh, so ..(thinking) thanks for helping me study my. bio-spanish-um- literature.. BIBLE STUDY Steven.  
  
Hyde: (sarcastic) Yeah, she'll buy that.  
  
Jackie: Mrs. Foreman, I just want you to know that there's no way I would let Steven compromise the dignity I have as being a homecoming queen and a cheerleader.  
  
Kitty(deadpan) Laurie was a cheerleader.  
  
Jackie: Ok then. I'm going to go. But I'll see you later Steven. it was really..  
  
Hyde: (covering) Uneventful. Yeah.  
  
(Jackie smiles at him and he gives her a little wink as she heads out the door)  
  
Kitty: Oh STE-phen  
  
Hyde: Mrs. Foreman, I'm sorry.  
  
Kitty: I am more concerned than anything else. Steven, are you using protection?  
  
Hyde: Sweet Jesus (to himself) Kill me. (covers face)  
  
Kitty: Yes, sometimes Jesus is sweet and gives us the gift of children. But you, you don't even want Jesus to shop in the store for you.. (becoming more frantic and Kitty-ish) So, let the man upstairs know you mean business.cheat Jesus sweetie.. cheat Jesus! There are condoms in Eric's underwear drawer-  
  
Hyde: Mrs. Foreman. Look, you don't have to worry because we haven't had sex. Ok?  
  
Kitty: You haven't? You've been seeing that bossy little thing for weeks now.  
  
Hyde: I know, last night she came over, and slept over. But nothing happened..it's just that with Jackie--  
  
Kitty: (hugging him) Oh! HA HA! I am so happy! (kisses cheek) You are such a good boy!  
  
Hyde: Yeah, um, nice. Sure. Great. Can I go now?  
  
Kitty: Oh, yes! Go! Go to school! Go see your girlfriend and don't have sex.  
  
Hyde: Thanks, Mrs. Foreman.  
Later, outside of the school.  
  
Jackie (running up to Donna, Kelso and Fez): Oh MY GOD Donna I have to talk to you. (dragging Donna away)  
  
Kelso: Why don't girls just talk in front of us about stuff? Hey.do you think it's dirty? Cause that'd be cool!  
  
Fez: Because ladies are cruel, unfeeling creatures. Who do not understand that after volleyball practice it is fun to play "shower rescue" in the girls locker room. And that having their boyfriends hang people from other lands from the goal post is not very neighborly, nor very hot.  
  
Kelso looks at Fez.  
  
Fez: Not that I would know. And I didn't scream like a girl. No matter what they say. Because it wasn't me.  
  
Kelso: Do you suppose they're talking about me?  
  
Fez: Probably how you were not man enough to hang onto a woman. Poor Kelso, he is woman-less. Now it is no longer just Fez. Someday you too with hang from the goalpost by your underwear until the lunchlady cuts you down. like that other foreign guy. That I don't know.  
  
On the steps of the school  
  
Donna: Jackie, we were talking about.  
  
Jackie: Right right. OK, so last night I slept over at Steven's. And Donna. something happened.  
  
Donna: OH my God. I really don't want to know what Hyde does with his tongue.  
  
Jackie: Trust me, you do. But that's beside--  
  
Donna: Trust me, I don't.  
  
Jackie: DON-NA! I said that's beside the point. I will not speak in such crass terms of the love between me and Steven.  
  
Donna: Oh here we go.  
  
Jackie: No, no Don-NA. this morning Mrs. Foreman walked in on us in the morning.  
  
Donna: Ew!! And you were doing it? (stops, and starts laughing) That's the best! Wait, poor Mrs. Foreman. (smiles) no it's still funny.  
  
Jackie: We weren't DOING it, we were just making out.  
  
Donna: But you had slept over.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, so now she thinks we did it. But we haven't. (slightly annoyed) At all. (grimacing) Not even close! Not that I care!!!  
  
Donna: Are you saying YOU haven't done it with Hyde ? I thought you just 'slept' over because you like to make Hyde cry like Kelso. I thought you were an ice queen.  
  
Jackie: Ice PRINCESS Donna! And I am. Or I was. But I got the whole first- time thing out of the way, and Steven just does things to me. he does this thing where--  
  
Donna: OK! Don't want to know Jackie. Have you told Hyde this?  
  
Jackie: I haven't told him, but he should know, he's the one putting on the brakes.  
  
Donna: HYDE is?  
  
Jackie: Yeah.  
  
Donna: Good GOD what have you done to him?  
Kelso, Hyde, Fez and Eric in the circle.  
  
Kelso: Man, Hyde I don't know what you did, but Jackie just dragged Donna off. I bet you did something. I always figured I did something (sprays whip cream in mouth)  
  
Hyde: Whatever man, women think too much. Who knows what she's upset about? I have no idea.  
  
Eric: So, Jackie slept over last night?  
  
Hyde: Yeah man.  
  
Kelso: That's it man, she's mad cause you did it. Girls always get mad after you do it, even if you like give them one of those rub on tattoos to say how special it was? Then they're still like "MICHAEL! Rub on tattoos are for truckers". And man, even if it's like Popeye or something special. Don't worry though, Jackie likes doing it. (Hyde hits him) OW! Whaat?  
  
Fez: Oh, how I want to do it. With a girl. She could be a trucker.  
  
Eric: Man, you better be careful doing it in the house. The last thing you want is my Dad catching you.  
  
Hyde: Shut up guys, do we always have to talk about doing it?  
  
Eric: Whoa! Um, hi.. I'm Eric Foreman.. and you are..?  
  
Kelso: Man, doing it is AWESOME. the only thing I like more than talking about doing it. is doing it. Yeah! And Hyde, it doesn't bother me if you talk about doing it with Jackie. It's like before I saw Star Wars, if someone had told me about it I would have been mad. But, AFTER I saw Star Wars. I talk about it all the time you know? Wow Star Wars is cool. but not as cool as doing it (Hyde punches his arm) OW! Whaaaat?  
  
Fez: If you talk about doing it.. does it make girls want to do it?  
  
Eric: You haven't done it with her yet!  
  
Hyde: Shut up, man.  
  
Kelso (laughing): You haven't! And she's done it already. and everyone knows after a girl has sex the first time all she does is want to do it. I blazed the trail man, it's ready to go. (Hyde punches his arm) OWW!  
  
Fez: My trail has not been blazed. I have only blazed it by myself. And that is not fun. I have not left camp yet.  
  
Hyde: You know what man? This is bogus. (gets up and leaves)  
  
Eric: I understand! (yelling after him) You're frustrated! It's easy when you aren't doing it! (looks at others). at least it wasn't Red that caught her in his room. Red don't take to kindly to ladies 'round these parts at night.  
  
Kelso: Yeah. Your Mom's cool. And she's hot. (Eric punches his arm) OW!  
  
Hyde is walking quickly through the kitchen to the kitchen. He looks angry. Kitty stops him.  
  
Kitty: Whoa there buckaroo. what's wrong?  
  
Hyde: Mrs. Foreman, it's nothing. I'd rather just go.  
  
Kitty: It's about your little friend isn't it?  
  
Hyde: (protesting) Mrs. Foreman.  
  
Kitty: Here, have some cocoa, and just sit down. We're just drinking cocoa, we don't have to talk about that.  
  
Hyde: Thanks.  
  
Kitty: I can't tell you how tickled I am to hear you're waiting for her (Steven sighs). poor girl went through enough dating Kelso. Who, sweet as he is. well, let's be honest.. the wheel's spinning and the hamster is dead.  
  
Hyde: Mrs. Foreman. I'm not waiting for her.  
  
Kitty: Oh?  
  
Hyde: Yeah. Did you ever..? I mean, Jackie's great. When you and Red met, you weren't with anyone were you?  
  
Kitty: Oh, well.. there were a couple of guys around.. but Red was someone special. (pausing). Steven.. just because she and Kelso have gotten back together doesn't mean they will again.  
  
Hyde: I know. I'm not worried. It's just, I mean.. you and Red.. you were both from nice homes right.. I mean. you were..  
  
Kitty :(Understanding) Honey, your parents aren't bad people, they just.  
  
Hyde: Mrs. Foreman-  
  
Kitty: Ok, they're lousy! But she can't hold that against you. And you can't hold that against yourself. So your Dad's a bum and your Mom skipped town with a trucker. It's not typical.  
  
Hyde: (sarcastically incredulous) Ya think? That never happened on Walton's Mountain?  
  
Kitty: (removing his sunglasses) Steven. listen to me. They must have done something right, I can tell that when I look at you. You're a good boy. And it's going to be fine.  
  
Hyde: Thanks Mrs. Foreman.  
  
Kitty: Wear a condom!  
  
(Hyde puts head on table, she pats his head and skips out to the living room)  
  
Donna walks in  
  
Donna: Hey.  
  
Hyde: Hey.  
  
Donna: You ok?  
  
Hyde: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Donna: I talked to Jackie.  
  
Hyde: Ah, swell.  
  
Donna: (smiling) Seems to me like you've got a homecoming queen all ready to do it. what's the problem? I've known you awhile. Usually, they put on the brakes.. or they're easy and there AREN'T any brakes.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, those brakeless cars were good times. Do you remember when I liked you?  
  
Donna: Vaguely.  
  
Hyde: No, I'm serious. Remember? I tried to kiss you.. and you put me off and went running into the arms of the scrawny neighbor boy?  
  
Donna: Right, and that worked out fine. And he's not that scrawny.  
  
Hyde: Sure he isn't. What I'm asking is: why Foreman? What was wrong with me?  
  
Donna: Hyde, we've known each other forever.  
  
Hyde: Exactly..  
  
Donna: And, I don't know why! You've always been my best friend. And Eric's always been different. I can't explain it. We wouldn't have lasted Hyde.  
  
Hyde: Is it because of who I am?  
  
Donna: What are you talking about?  
  
Hyde: Me. The orphan boy. Mr. Delinquent. Instead, you went to Eric with the perfect parents and the perfect upbringing.  
  
Donna: Hyde, that had nothing to do with it. it had nothing to do with it. And Jackie likes you ok? She doesn't care where you're from. I mean, she dated KELSO for God's sake.  
  
Hyde (smirking): Don't remind me. So basically, it wasn't my past or my upbringing (smiling) you just didn't want my sticking my tongue down your throat.  
  
Donna: Basically.  
  
Hyde: I can live with that.  
  
Donna: This whole thing with Jackie? It has nothing to do with me. Or the past. You're just freaked out.  
  
Hyde: Maybe, maybe I'm just scared about. things working.. lasting? (snaps head up) I never said that, Donna.  
  
Donna: Right. You never said it.  
  
They smile at each other  
  
In Hyde's El Camino It's raining outside.  
  
Jackie: Oh, it's so pretty here Steven.  
  
Hyde: (flatly) Yeah, right, gorgeous..  
  
Jackie: Oh look, you can see the water tower from here..  
  
Hyde: Jacks-  
  
Jackie: Sorry, I'm talking too much aren't I?  
  
Hyde: Usually, I'd agree. But, no it's ok. I just want to apologize for the other night. you know. stopping things..  
  
Jackie: Is it me? I mean, I changed foundations.. does it make me look pasty (pulls out her compact and starts looking).  
  
Hyde(pushing compact down): Jacks, I don't care about that ok? I mean, I'm not saying put on clown makeup or anything, just so we're clear you're hot. but.. um.. why are you with me?  
  
Jackie: (softly)What? What do you mean? Oh. Steven. I'm with you because you are funny. And sweet. And nice. And you treat me well..  
  
Hyde: Yeah. But I mean, dammit you aren't going to want to keep me around are you? Would you invite me to one of your parent's functions -not that I want to go, so don't take me- but I mean.. if we.. and then things don't..  
  
Jackie: (reaches out and touched his chin): Shhh. We don't have to plan things.  
  
Hyde: I mean, are you just slumming or something? (getting heated) 'Cause I've messed around with rich chicks before, and there was always an understanding between us. Which was always cool. Like, we both just wanted to mess around. Then we'd go the separate ways. And it always worked for me. (accusing) Now, because of something you did to me. suddenly I care..  
  
(Jackie cuts him off by kissing him passionately, you can see the tension and aggression flow out of him. As if she is taming him from these feelings from the past)  
  
Jackie: Steven, I want you. And I care about you. And I am going to see you tomorrow and the day after and the day after. And I don't know what's going to happen. There's no way of knowing. And you might not believe me but sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you.  
  
Hyde reaches out and touches Jackies hair, slowly caressing her face.  
  
Jackie: I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Hyde: You're right. (he smiles slowly and amorously) You're not..  
  
He slowly leans over and kisses her, slowly deepening . the rain pounds harder on the roof as he begins to unbutton her shirt and she slowly pulls him down on top of her.  
THE END (possible to-be-continued if people like it) 


End file.
